


We're Not Fine

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: May take charge of the Fitzsimmons relationship





	We're Not Fine

Jemma was standing in the lab not doing anything in particular. Being surrounded by familiar things often helped her to think. She had to figure out how to convince Fitz that… Well, she wasn’t exactly sure what she was trying to convince him of. That she loved him? That he was a good man?

He had been so distant and cold ever since they had returned from the framework. Fitz had told her that he was no good and they shouldn’t be together anymore. They had shouted and argued several times. Everything was so wrong. He wasn’t talking to her. In fact he was aggressively avoiding her. Every time they found themselves in the same room he would leave. He had also taken to sleeping in a spare bunk instead of the one they had shared.

It broke Jemma’s heart more and more every night she lay there alone. She was stuck in the darkness surround by her and Fitz’s smiling faces. But everything was different now. A darkness surrounded them both. It was a darkness that seemed to have no escape.

Just then the sound of footsteps filled the lab. Jemma turned and saw Fitz walking in looking down at his phone.

Her heart jumped in her chest. She smiled as he looked up at her. But he did not return the smile.

“So why did you tell me to meet you here?”

Jemma’s eyebrows rose. “I- I didn’t.”

As she said this someone else entered the room. Melinda May walked in, her eyes darting between Jemma and Fitz. She came to lean against a table in the lab with her arms folded. “I texted you to come here,” she said looking at Fitz. “Sorry Jemma, I might have gotten Daisy to access your number.”

Neither Jemma nor Fitz spoke. Instead, they just looked at May in amazement and confusion.

“You two need to talk. I knew you wouldn’t do it on your own because you’re both stubborn. Plus you two move extremely slowly. So I thought I give you a nudge to work on your relationship.”

“We’re fine,” Fitz lied.

“We’re not ‘ _fine’_ ,” Jemma, replied using her hands to make air quotes around the last word.

“She’s right,” said May with a nod towards Jemma. “Now start talking or I’ll be forced to lock you both in here over night.”

Fitz groaned and covered his face with his hands. “There’s nothing to say,” he said clearly holding back a shout of frustration. Fitz threw his hand over his head and then turned his back on both May and Jemma.

“There clearly is,” May sighed.

Jemma swallowed hard. “Fitz, please. I love you. I can’t take you cutting me out of your life like this. We’ve been separated so many times. Please don’t leave me now.”

Fitz stood bent over a table. His hands went out onto the flat surface to steady himself. “Jemma I’m not a good man. I’ve killed people… I- I shot you in the leg. I was going to- to shoot you Jemma. To kill you.” His voice cracked.

The soft sounded of his sobs began to fill the room. Jemma began to cry too. She could not stand seeing the man she loved in so much pain. “It wasn’t you Fitz. It wasn’t you.”

Fitz turned and looked at her with tear-stained cheeks and bared teeth. “But it was Jemma! It was me! I choose to do those things! That darkness is in me.”

“I don’t care!” Jemma shouted back feeling a twinge of anger. “Everyone has darkness in them Fitz! I’ve seen yours, now let me love you anyways.”

Fitz threw a fist onto the table behind him. “Stop this,” he begged. “Jemma I’m doing what’s best for you.”

“If I may interject here,” said May. “One of you being without the other has never _ever_ been what’s best. We’ve seen you two separated time and time again. It’s would be like taking away part of yourself to be without the other.”

“But I don’t want Jemma to be apart of the darkness that’s inside me.” Fitz pointed towards his chest as he spoke.

“That’s not your choice,” May almost laughed. “You don’t get to chose who loves you. You can’t tell Jemma to stop loving you, because I’ve got new for you, that’s never going to happen.”

Jemma’s heart swelled. May was saying everything that she had been thinking. She just hadn’t known how to say it. She desperately looked to Fitz as tears rolled down his pale face.

His blue eyes turned and looked to her. “I- I just…”

“Just let me love you,” Jemma said moving towards him reaching out for him. “Please Fitz. I can’t live in a world where you and I aren’t together.” Jemma drew in a deep shuddering breath. “I love you. I love you so much and I will always love you.” Jemma couldn’t stand it any longer. She rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her cheek into his shoulder.

Fitz pulled away slightly. “Jemma,” he choked out in a pitiful whisper. But then he weakened and didn’t fight against her arms anymore. Instead, he dropped his head onto her shoulder as his arms hung by his side.

“Well,” May said moving away from the table she had been leaning on. “My work here is done.”

Jemma watched from Fitz’s shoulder as May walked back out into the hall. She smiled and snuggled into his neck. “Oh Fitz,” Jemma breathed.

“Jemma, I’m so sorry,” Fitz cried. “I’m so sorry.” His arms came up to encircle her pulling her closer to him. His hands that rested on her back trembled violently.

She breathed in his scent as she tightened her hold on him. She has missed the feel of him and that familiar smell of pine. “You’re forgiven Fitz. You were forgiven a long time ago.”

This caused Fitz to cry harder. “I don’t mean to cry. I just have been holding everything back.”

Jemma gave a small laugh. “Oh, Fitz this is just me paying back all the times you’ve held me close when I was broken. Now it’s my turn to hold you.” Jemma looked up and kissed his trembling jaw. “We can hold each other now. Like you said, we’ll fix this together.”

“Yeah I said that, but then you jumped out of a plane.”

Jemma heard the small smile in his voice and shook her head. “Shut up,” she mumbled holding back her own grin. “Just promise me you won’t leave me,” Jemma pleaded.

Fitz slowly nodded against her. “I don’t know what I’d do without you Jemma.”


End file.
